Tonight
by Trory
Summary: Mal wieder eine Songfic. Diesmal zu Tonight von Reamonn. Sie sollte ihn hassen, er sollte sie hassen, aber was passiert wenn sich eine Gryffindor, und ein Slytherin unsterblich ineinander verlieben? DracoGinny Please R&R!


Mal wieder eine Songfic von mir _gg _Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen Was soll ich sagen ;) Hab das Lied gestern Abend im Fernsehen gesehen/gehört, und irgendwie fand mein Kopf sofort das man daraus eine super Songfic machen könnt. Gedacht - geschehn _gg_

Das Lied ist übrigens "Tonight von Reamonn". Finde es ganz toll _gerade wieder hör  
_

Das Pairing ist diesmal Draco/Ginny. Das mag ich neuerdings sehr. Sprich: Seit meinem HP Rpg . _Draco mal ganz dolle knuffel_  
Meine neue Beta hat auch sofort tolle Arbeit geleistet. Danke _Vicky auch noch knuffel _  


So, und was ich von euch nun noch erwarte ist auch klar, oder? _gg_  
Ihr müsst nur auf den "GO" Button unten klicken, und was nettes schreiben :D

* * *

Tonight

Wie hat das mit uns angefangen? Sag es mir...ich kann mich fast nicht mehr daran erinnern. Wieso kann ich das nicht? Es fällt mir so schwer. Inzwischen tut es so sehr weh nur an dich zu denken. Und ich weiß genau wieso es so sehr weh tut, doch ich kann es auch nicht verhindern. Es tut einfach weh, so sehr das ich glaube daran sterben zu müssen.

Wie habe ich mich nur so sehr in dich verlieben können? Ich weiß es nicht...es ist einfach passiert. Über Nacht? Ich kann es nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur das ich keinen anderen so sehr lieben kann wie ich dich liebe, und ich werde es immer tun, egal was zwischen uns passiert, oder was tu tust. Ich liebe dich so sehr.

Liebst du mich auch? Du hast diese Worte nie ausgesprochen, aber ich habe es gefühlt. Wenn wir zusammen waren, war es so wunderschön. Schöner hatte es gar nicht mehr sein können. Du hast mir gezeigt das du mich liebst. Jeder deiner küsse hat dieses Gefühl an mich weiter gegeben, jede Berührung und jeder Blick. Du musstest es gar nicht sagen. Ich hab es gewusst. Doch es konnte gar nicht gut gehen oder?

Wir wussten beide das unsere Liebe keine Zukunft hat. Wie sollte sie die auch haben? Du ein Todesser, ein Slytherin, und ein Malfoy. Und ich...ich bin das genaue Gegenteil von dir. Eine der guten, eine Gryffindor und eine Weasley. Unsere Familien hassen sich schon seit wir denken können, und dennoch haben wir uns ineinander verliebt. Schicksal? Was war es...ich weiß es bis heute nicht. Doch an Gefühlen kann man nichts ändern.

Oft habe ich an dir gezweifelt. Ich habe an deiner Liebe zu mir gezweifelt. Dabei wusste ich doch das wir es nicht so öffentlich machen konnten wie andere. Nicht nur wegen dem Skandal, und den Folgen die sich daraus ergeben hätten, auch weil unsere Liebe dann erst Recht keine Chance gehabt hätte. Und doch habe ich an dir gezweifelt. Heute tut mir das Leid...verzeih mir.

_She never took the train alone  
She hated being on her own  
She always took me by the hands  
and say she needs me  
She never wanted love to fail  
she always hoped that it was real   
She'd look me in the eyes and say: "Believe me."_

Und dann, auf einmal war alles anders. Irgendetwas zwischen uns hat sich verändert. Was hat sich zwischen uns verändert? Sag es mir doch bitte! Sag es mir! Aber du hast wie ich keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Es war einfach alles anders. Was hat sich geändert?

Wir waren doch immer noch verrückt nacheinander, und konnten die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Trotzdem hat sich unsere Beziehung einfach gewandelt. Ohne es wirklich zu merken haben wir uns geändert. In meinen Augen habe ich diese Veränderung nicht wahr genommen. Ich liebe dich immer noch genauso wie vor ein paar Wochen.

Der Blick den du mir zuwirfst hat sich nicht verändert. Wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, blicke ich immer noch in die selben wundervollen Augen in die ich mich verliebt habe. Auch deine Art wie du mit mir umgehst hat sich nicht verändert. In meiner Gegenwart bist du immer noch der wunderbare Draco Malfoy in den ich mich so sehr verliebt habe.

Also was hat sich dann an unserer Beziehung verändert? Ich zerbreche mir den Kopf darüber, und versuche mir dessen klar zu werden. Doch es geht einfach nicht. Ich finde den Fehler nicht...vielleicht war auch dieses Versteckspiel das Aus für unsere Liebe? War es das?

_And then the night becomes the day   
and there's nothing left to say  
If there's nothing left to say_  
_then something's wrong_

Immer hast du mir gesagt das du dich in meine Augen verliebt hättest. Nicht mit Worten, Nein, du hast es nie in Worte ausgedrückt. Doch ich wusste es besser...Ich wusste das du mich geliebt hast.

Wie du meine Augen mit deinen gemustert hast, und mich immer angesehen hast. Wie könnte ich mich da nicht in dich verlieben? Ich konnte gar nicht anders...es ist einfach geschehen. Einfach so. Ohne das wir es wollten, haben wir uns ineinander verliebt.

Keinen anderen Mann habe ich jemals so sehr geliebt wie dich. Und ich hatte ein paar Freunde, aber keinen habe ich geliebt wenn ich ehrlich mit mir bin. Nur dich...du warst der einzige den ich mit Haut und Haaren geliebt habe. Und es tut so sehr weh. Aber so sehr es auch weh tut, so schön ist es. Vielleicht habe ich mich ja genau deswegen so sehr in dich verliebt?

Wir wussten beide das keiner mit dieser Liebe einverstanden sein würde. Wir wussten das sie uns alle geschockt ansehen würden, und sagen würden das es einfach nicht möglich sein würde. Deine Familie, und meine...ich kann nicht mal sagen welche unserer Familien am meisten etwas gegen diese Liebe haben würde.

_Ohhh tonight you killed me with your smile  
so beautiful and wild so beautiful  
Oh tonight you killed me with your smile  
so beautiful and wild so beautiful and wild_

Ich habe die Zeit mit dir so sehr genossen, und wollte oft einfach nur bei dir bleiben. Wir haben so viel für diese Liebe riskiert. Unser Leben...alles haben wir riskiert. Vor allem du. Ich wusste was passieren würde wenn der dunkle Lord von uns erfahren würde. Keiner würde es dulden, und du müsstest sterben, und ich vermutlich auch.

Doch es war uns egal. Wir wollten nur zusammen sein. Ich weiß nicht wo wir uns überall getroffen haben. Es waren immer Orte an denen wir glaubten, oder hofften sicher zu sein. Aber waren wir jemals sicher? Nein, sicher waren wir nie. Es gab Leute die von uns wussten, und sie fanden es nicht toll. Wir waren immer mit dem Risiko zusammen das alles auffliegen könnte, und das wir uns dann nicht mehr sehen dürften.

Aber wir haben uns davon nicht abhalten lassen. Ich habe dich weiter getroffen, habe dich mehr geliebt als ich jemanden bisher geliebt habe. Und du hast es auch, nur wieso hast du es mir nie gesagt? Nun ist es zu spät um das zu sagen...du bist dort, und ich werde dich nie wieder sehen. Nie wieder...ich werde dich, die Liebe meines Lebens nie wieder sehen. Vielleicht bringen sie dich um? Vermutlich werden sie das, aber dann weiß ich das wir uns in einem anderen Leben wieder sehen werden...trotz allem ist mein Herz zersprungen, so sehr vermisse ich dich...

Keiner von uns hat geplant sich in den anderen zu verlieben. Wie kam das alles nur? Kannst du dich an den Anfang erinnern? An unseren ersten Kuss...einen wundervollen, tollen Kuss. Wirst du ihn vergessen? Ich werde ihn nie vergessen, wie könnte ich das. Deine Lippen werde ich nie vergessen. Dich werde ich nie vergessen.

_And as the hands would turn with time  
she'd always say that she was my mine   
She'd turn and lend a smile  
to say that she's gone  
But in a whisper she'd arrive  
and dance into my life  
Like a music melody  
like a lovers song_


End file.
